Pero podríamos
by Ladylunay
Summary: Traducción. Lemon. (Luke/Rey) Rey se ha estado sintiendo extraña a través de la fuerza, deseando el consejo de su maestro, mas no puede pedírselo cuándo lo que ha estado sintiendo, trata precisamente sobre él. .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** — Star Wars pertenece a Disney, no a mí, por desgracia.

 **Advertencias** — Lemon.

 **Pareja** — Luke/Rey

 **.**

 _ **Notas de la Traductora**_ _ **(**_ ** _LadyLunay)_**

 _ **Queridos lectores, que puedo decir, este es el mejor fic de esta pareja que he leído. La descubrí el otro día por pura casualidad mientras iba buscando fics Reylo y me encantó tanto que me ha enamorado, por eso estamos aquí.**_

 _(Obviamente se basa en el concepto de que Rey NO es una Skywalker,_ _—teoría que yo defiendo, y que seguramente se confirme, tiempo al tiempo—_ _no hay incesto, por si lo dudáis)_

 _ **La autora original en inglés es rey_swann, maravillosa escritora, que me ha dado su permiso para que lo traduzca.**_

 _ **Sin más, os dejo que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo. A leer!**_

 _._

 **Pero podríamos**

 _._

Traducción. Lemon. (Luke/Rey) Rey se ha estado sintiendo extraña a través de la fuerza, deseando el consejo de su maestro Jedi, mas no puede pedírselo cuándo lo que ha estado sintiendo, trata precisamente sobre él.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1**

Podía escuchar la voz de Luke al fondo mientras se detenía, el mundo a su alrededor se ralentizó y luego se detuvo, incluso si fue tan solo durante un segundo. No estaba segura de por cuánto tiempo le había estado mirando, pero suficiente. Él estaba en medio de explicarla el funcionamiento interno de la brillante arma que ella estaba sosteniendo en la mano cuando la revelación la golpeó. Ni siquiera pudo discernirlo al principio… pero cuando lo entendió, jadeó fuerte, soltando la espada laser y cayendo de rodillas cuando algo en la fuerza cambió.

Se sintió... intenso.

Luke estuvo a su lado en un instante, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, estaban nublados con tal preocupación que ella no pudo soportar estar cerca de él; así que se dirigió entonces hacia la pequeña choza que compartían sin mirar hacia atrás para ver la confusión reflejada en el rostro de su maestro. La joven estaba temblando cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación, caminando sobre el frío suelo de piedra; no había mucho más que pudiera hacer, no podía sentarse o se volvería loca. Deseó poder volver y entrenar hasta que sus miembros se cayeran, pero eso, no estaba ni cerca siquiera de ser una opción.

No podía darle la cara en ese momento.

Rey respiró temblorosa mientras continuaba dando pasos de adelante a atrás, de un lado a otro... y por el momento lo único que se preguntó fue el cómo podría enfrentarlo de nuevo.

* * *

—¿Rey? —escuchó a Luke llamarla más tarde aquella noche.

Y su corazón se encogió por lo asustado que él sonaba, aunque no estaba segura de por qué él se sentía así de todas formas, Luke no había sentido lo que ella había descubierto.

—Me retiro ya por esta noche, pero... tengo que saber que estás bien antes —dijo.

Ella cerró los ojos sabiendo que no sería capaz de resistirlo.

—Sí... estoy bien —respondió—, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Rey.

Una vez que estuvo segura de que él estaba ya en la cama caminó de puntillas hacia a la cocina, y la culpabilidad se apoderó de ella al ver que Luke le había puesto un plato y cubiertos en la mesa para lo que había cocinado esa noche. Ella lo había olido hacía rato, debatiéndose entre si debía o no salir, pero sus emociones ganaron y se quedó en su habitación.

Sin embargo su estómago había elegido por ella ahora, acercándose a la cazuela en el mostrador, junto a la cual había una nota, al lado de su olvidada espada laser.

" _Rey, no estoy seguro de qué te está inquietando, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí si quieres hablar._

 _No voy a obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras, ni hablar antes de que estés preparada, pero por favor, si te he molestado antes lo siento muchísimo._

 _He preparado sopa de avellana, por si quieres. Está en esa olla._

 _Luke."_

Por la razón que fuera, la carta hizo que la humedad picara en sus ojos, guardándola en su cinturón, limpiando la solitaria lagrima que había caído por su mejilla mientras se ponía a calentar las sobras. Al fin entendía el por qué a los Jedi se les enseñaba a no tener emociones, veía claramente ahora por qué esas cosas se interponían en el camino.

Y entonces se golpeó a si misma por arruinar todos los progresos que sentía que había hecho con el entrenamiento de Luke.

* * *

Yacer en la cama esa noche tampoco fue más fácil; había pensado que el sueño alejaría los problemas, pero no había sucedido. De hecho ni siquiera había logrado conciliar el sueño con todos los pensamientos corriendo y dando vueltas por su mente. Había intentado usar la meditación después de darse un baño antes de acostarse, pero no había ayudado en absoluto.

El problema estaba ahí para quedarse.

¿Cómo había podido enamorarse de su maestro Jedi?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se resignó a fingir que todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior había sido un sueño y realmente no había pasado. Se vistió, peinó y salió, esperando encontrar a Luke en la colina donde solía estar a esa hora de la mañana. Cuando no lo encontró allí, entró en pánico, ¿estaría bien? Intentó encontrarlo a través de la fuerza, y sintiéndolo cerca, decidió que sería mejor esperarlo en lugar de ir en su busca.

Dejó caer al suelo su pequeña bolsa y se tendió junto a ella, mirando a las nubes, entonces una cálida vibración en sus sentidos creció, al notar que él se estaba acercando a ella, preguntándose qué habría estado haciendo, cuestionándose si alguna vez sería capaz de hacer que sus sentimientos desaparecieran. Después, sacando profundamente el aire de de sus pulmones con un suspiro, se incorporó hasta quedar sentada, justo cuando Luke se acercaba a la colina.

La mirada en sus ojos era profunda y cargada de preocupación, y ella sintió que le cerraba la conexión mental, alejándola de su cabeza, ya que por lo general la permitía llegar a sus pensamientos durante el entrenamiento. Seguramente él ya habría deducido que lo que pasaba era personal y que no debía presionarla. Y una parte de ella quería contárselo, no quería mentirle.

Era Luke, el hombre del que se había vuelto tan cercana, con tanta rapidez.

Confiaba en él plenamente, y eso, era un gran paso siendo ella; apenas estaba comenzando a confiar en Finn cuando él cayó en coma y ella debió partir hacia Ahch-to.

—Rey…

Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro cuando él pronunció su nombre, pero se desvaneció en cuanto la calidez en su interior vibró de nuevo, al quedar él frente a ella.

—No pensé que estarías aquí y querrías entrenar —dijo—, así que… me he tomado mi tiempo.

Él supo que había sonado forzado, pero en realidad no tenía nada más que pudiera decir y no podía retirarlo ya.

—No, yo… —dijo ella pausándose a si misma, enmudeciendo ahora que se hallaba con la mirada de él fija sobre ella. Se sonrojó insegura, mientras miraba su rostro, dudando de cómo quería que terminara exactamente la frase—,...entrenaré, si crees que debo.

Finalmente ella contuvo el aliento, bajando la mirada, alejando sus ojos de los de él.

—Aunque si estás ocupado lo entiendo —añadió al fin.

Luke entonces rió entre dientes, algo que ella apenas había escuchado salir de él desde que se conocieron hacía ya dos meses.

—Oh, de acuerdo… entonces iré a entrenar a la otra muchacha que hay aquí que quiere ser mi padawan —bromeó.

Ella luchó contra el impulso de los celos y el sentirse herida, dado que la lógica le decía que Luke no tenía otras posibles padawans aparte de si misma, ya que no había nadie más allí que ellos dos. Finalmente se dejó divertir por la elección de palabras y rió sinceramente.

—Estoy aquí para ti, Rey, siempre —dijo él—, nunca estaré demasiado ocupado para ti.

Su corazón saltó ante esa declaración, acercándose a él, sintiendo un tañido en la pequeña línea invisible que los conectaba.

—¿Tal vez deberíamos tomarnos el día libre? —propuso él—, disfrutemos el buen tiempo y sentémonos sencillamente durante un rato.

Ella no pudo negarse, sonaba maravilloso.

—Muy bien —asintió.

Entonces él hizo un gesto con el brazo cubierto para que se dirigieran a la orilla, y ella lo siguió, entablando pequeñas conversaciones a medida que avanzaban, haciendo que los cinco minutos de caminata parecieran más cortos. Una vez que llegaron Rey dejó caer sus cosas sobre una roca y se unió a Luke, que se había quitado las botas y dejado que sus pies se relajaran en el agua. Ella en verdad deseaba hacer lo mismo, pero temía que si compartían ese pequeño momento juntos, los sentimientos que se guardaba tan solo empeorarían.

Y como no, Luke sugirió que se uniera a él, haciendo que tuviera que buscar una excusa.

—No puedo —dijo ella—, me… herí en el pie ayer.

Él alzó una ceja, y Rey se dio cuenta de lo falso que había sonado.

—¿Quieres que le eche un vist…?—comenzó a decir Luke.

—¡No! —le interrumpió ella entrando en pánico—, no, está bien. De verdad, estoy bien.

Finalmente se encogió y cruzó las piernas debajo de sí misma, sentándose a su lado, tomando una ramita suelta que había allí, comenzando a moverla distraídamente sobre el agua, formando ondas, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Sabía que estaba ignorando a Luke, pero no podía evitarlo. No quería… no, _no podía_ , hablar con él.

No ahora. Ni siquiera…

—Rey, no quiero entrometerme —habló Luke desde su lado—; realmente no quiero hacerlo… pero necesito saber que estás bien.

Él no la miró a los ojos al hablar, pero definitivamente estaba yendo muy en serio teniendo esta conversación.

—Sé que sucedió algo en la fuerza, algo que te afectó —continuó—. ¿Fue por lo que viste? ¿viste algo sobre Ben, o sobre mi hermana?

Rey negó con la cabeza, sintiendo que estaba comenzando a temblar. Entendía el por qué él quería saberlo, y le diría todo lo posible para asegurarle que su familia no estaba en peligro; no más del habitual al menos.

—No, no vi a Ben, ni a Leia, estoy segura de que está bien —respondió ella—. Fue algo personal, y yo… simplemente... no puedo decírtelo.

Trató de no permitir que la mirada herida en su rostro la afectara; por un instante su expresión se vio como si ella les hubiera vendido sus secretos a la Primera Orden, eso, antes de que reajustara su expresión cuidadosamente, tal y como lo hacían los Jedi.

—Intentaré entenderlo, Rey —fue lo único que dijo.

Su corazón se rompió al darse cuenta de que él estaba siendo totalmente sincero con ella, pero ella no podía serlo con él.

—Gracias.

Y no supo qué más decir.

* * *

Entrenar el día siguiente con él fue difícil, pero lo superó y luchó por sentarse a cenar juntos después. La conversación fue tensa, aparte de los silencios y del sonido de los cubiertos sobre los platos, eso fue todo. No hubo nada de su habitual diversión, de sus sencillas y amenas conversaciones sobre cómo ella disfrutaba tanto de estar allí, o de él contándole historias sobre cómo exploró las islas por primera vez y lo había convertido en rutina en sus primeros días allí.

Permaneció temblorosa mientras iba a retirar su plato, ya no podía estar cerca de él por esa noche.

—Buenas noches —se despidió—, gracias por la cena.

Luke apenas había murmurado una respuesta para cuando ella estaba ya en el pasillo y tras la puerta de su habitación.

* * *

Pasó otro día y ella todavía no era capaz de actuar normal con él.

Los deseos de su corazón parecían estar a punto de absorberla entera, y no estaba segura de cuánto más podría soportar aquello. Esa noche en su cama se preguntó si no debería irse, alejarse de todo aquello, de todo lo que le recordara a él y romper el vínculo de la fuerza que tenían, si es que eso era siquiera posible. Pasó toda la noche reflexionando sobre el tiempo que había pasado allí, para más tarde comenzar a guardar sus cosas. Con la nebulosa luz de la madrugada se encaminó hacia la cocina para escribirle una nota a Luke.

No podía irse sin despedirse; él había hecho demasiado por ella.

" _Querido Luke,_

 _Estoy escribiendo esto para que sepas que no me voy porque esto no me importe. No estoy segura de que me está pasando, siento que la fuerza trata de decirme algo que todavía no quiero saber. Tal vez si logro lidiar con ello y aceptarlo, regrese._

 _No te preocupes, no le contaré a Leia que te he encontrado o revelaré ninguno de tus secretos._

 _Cualquier cosa que hayamos compartido la guardaré para mí, y espero poder usar lo que me has enseñado si lo necesito. El tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ha significado mucho para mí, y desearía no tener que decir adiós._

 _Me he dado cuenta de que no podía decirte esto en persona, de lo contrario estaría tentada de quedarme y simplemente no puedo. Lo lamento._

 _Con amor, Rey"_

Las lágrimas amenazaron con caer al leer su nota, así que la dejó junto a su asiento en la mesa y se aseguró de no hacer ruido al salir.

Si no se iba ahora, sabía que nunca lo haría.

* * *

Solo hicieron falta tres pasos dentro del Halcón para que no pudiera contener sus sollozos por más tiempo. No estaba segura en este momento de cómo iba a sentarse en el asiento del piloto y encender el motor. Su corazón se sentía demasiado lejos de Luke y su pequeño hogar, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a ir más allá? apenas podía pensar con claridad.

No era seguro volar así.

Sin mencionar que Han regresaría de entre los muertos y la estrangularía si dañaba su nave. Se rió para si misma y más sollozos salieron, así que decidió que lo que necesitaba era respirar profundamente si quería despegar pronto. No sirvió ni ayudó en mucho, pues tan pronto como más pensamientos de Luke llegaron y se hicieron más fuertes, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer más rápido.

Y a medida que más lágrimas llegaban, sintió una mano en su hombro, quedándose sin aliento mientras miraba de lleno a los ojos del hombre que estaba intentando evitar.

—¿Rey?

Ella entonces se puso en pie de un salto, corriendo directamente a los brazos de Luke, permitiéndole abrazarla por primera vez. Sintió sus fuertes músculos a su alrededor, manteniéndola contra él, adorando cómo cada vez que susurraba " _shh_ " y " _estoy aquí_ " su mano mecánica recorría su espalda. Y cuanto más tiempo permanecía él ahí sosteniéndola y acariciando su espalda, más se incrementaban sus sentimientos de culpa.

" _Esto está mal"_ pensó ella alejándose de él, ya que parecía como si pudiera permanecer allí todo el día abrazándola.

" _No lo está, en realidad..._ " respondió él a través de su vínculo, haciendo que ella alzara sus ojos confusos para encontrarse con los suyos.

—No sé qué hacer —dijo.

Luke suspiró entonces y la tomó entre sus brazos para lo que ella pensó que sería tan solo un abrazo, pero él apoyó su frente sobre la de ella mientras se acercaban. Ese pequeño gesto envió chispas por todo su cuerpo, pero esa vez no quiso huir. Quería sentirlo, quería sentirlo todo.

—Ven a casa, por favor, Rey —ofreció él—. No… no voy a hacer que te quedes si no quieres, pero creo que deberíamos hablar antes de que tomes cualquier decisión.

Ella consideró sus palabras antes de aceptar sus términos; el único problema era que no quería dejar sus brazos ahora. Tan pronto como asintió y aceptó regresar con él, él se apartó, haciendo que se sintiera como si tuviera un vacío por dentro. Recogió sus cosas y volvieron a salir, caminando por el sendero que conducía hasta a la casa. El silencio cayó entonces entre ellos y Rey no estaba segura de tener el valor de hablar una vez llegaran.

El sol aún no se había alzado sobre el cielo cuando llegaron a la entrada, y Rey se detuvo sobre la colina para observar el cálido y rosado brillo del alba sobre el horizonte. Contemplar la hermosa mañana bajo la suave brisa era más sencillo que hablar, así que no fue hasta que Luke la llamó que ella se giró hacia él y lo siguió dentro. Él esperó hasta que se hubo sentado en el banco contra la pared del área principal antes de unirse a ella.

Todavía no podían mirarse a los ojos el uno al otro, pero estaba decidido a tener esta conversación.

—Por favor, Rey —suspiró él.

Su desesperación la rompió el corazón, dándose cuenta de que había sido ella quien había puesto ese temor allí, ella era quien casi lo había abandonado a él y a todo lo que había llegado a amar. No estaba siendo mejor que sus padres, la horrible gente que la había dejado en aquel espantoso planeta. Le dolió pensar que ella misma había estado a punto de hacerle eso a él, pues conocía demasiado bien el sentimiento de soledad, y pensar que ella habría sido la causante la asqueó.

—Dime que es lo que va mal —rogó él—, soy tu maestro... puedes hablar conmigo, cuéntame lo que sea.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al oírlo. Habían hablado cuándo se conocieron de cómo su forma de entrenar a los Jedi era un poco diferente de lo que era considerado tradicional; él prefería tratar a sus padawans de manera justa, como a personas reales. No se oponía a los sentimientos, pues cuando se trataba de entrenamiento los Jedi no eran droides, no podían abolir sus sentimientos sin más.

Nunca le había gustado esa regla y nunca la había seguido.

Aunque tal vez ninguna de las dos maneras fuera en realidad "correcta"; hasta que lo había hecho Rey, ningún padawan había huido de él tampoco. Las manos de Rey comenzaron a temblar, y cuando Luke las tomó en las suyas no ayudó en absoluto. Finalmente miró a sus ojos azules y casi deseó no haberlo hecho, una nueva parte de su corazón se hizo añicos por el temor reflejado, pero también por la esperanza que había en ellos.

—Yo... Luke, no… no puedo decírtelo —dijo.

Él bajó la mirada y la cavó en el suelo, pero mantuvo sus manos entrelazadas.

—La carta que dejaste… al irte —comenzó—, la fuerza puede funcionar de maneras misteriosas, Rey, ¿mencionabas en ella que estaba tratando de decirte algo?

Y entonces ella cerró los ojos fuertemente; pues esa es la razón por la que quiso irse en primer lugar, porque no quería tener esa conversación.

—¡No puedo decírtelo! —gritó finalmente, poniéndose en pie.

El temió que ella fuera a explotar, pero sencillamente se puso a andar nerviosamente de un lado a otro frente a él.

—Puede que ayude... —dijo él suavemente.

Ya ni siquiera sabía cómo ser su maestro. Apenas sabía cómo ser su amigo, su apoyo con esa situación, lo que quiera que la estuviese pasando.

Si le contara lo que había sentido a través de su vínculo en la fuerza, él nunca más la volvería a mirar de la misma manera; probablemente la expulsaría, para que pudiera irse lejos ahora.

—Me quedaré, pero… —dijo ella—, ¿podemos aceptar el no discutir más sobre esto, por favor?

Él suspiró, poniéndose en pie, acercándose hasta quedar justo frente a ella.

—Rey —comenzó—. ¿Tus sentimientos te acercan hacia la oscuridad?

—No… — susurró ella.

—¿Te están diciendo que estarás en peligro?

—No.

—¿La resistencia? ¿Leia? ¿o yo?

—No.

—De acuerdo, dejaré el tema entonces.

* * *

E hizo lo que prometió.

Rey volvió a su habitación para intentar meditar y aclarar la cabeza, esperando que Luke hiciera lo mismo. La dejó sola el resto del día y se alegró cuando ella se le unió para cenar. Charlaron de forma amena y relajada y luego ella le ayudó a lavar los platos, mientras discutían sobre su rutina de entrenamiento para el día siguiente.

—¿Eso es lo que aún quieres? —inquirió él.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Entonces, deseándole buenas noches Rey se dirigió a su habitación esperando que las cosas salieran bien mañana, pues realmente quería volver al entrenamiento tan pronto como fuera posible. Se preparó para meterse en la cama y se acostó, despertándose tan solo dos horas más tarde empapada en sudor y jadeante, mientras un hilo en la fuerza tiraba y la llamaba, con su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente mientras ella intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Decidió levantarse para tomar un vaso de agua, y deteniéndose un instante en el fregadero bebió un sorbo, volvió a la cama después. Se sentó en el borde, temblando, y supo que nada de esto se detendría si no hablaba con Luke. Respiró profundamente y se levantó, encaminándose lentamente hacia el pasillo.

Fue casi andando en piloto automático hasta detenerse frente a la puerta de Luke y finalmente llamó.

—Entra, Rey —escuchó ella que él dijo vagamente.

Tan pronto como entró y lo vio sentado sobre su cama con apenas ropa, sintió el impulso de darse la vuelta y salir por piernas, pero no pudo evitar mirarlo, mordiéndose el labio mientras lo hacía. Todo dentro de ella gritaba para que lo tocara, pero no pudo forzarse a moverse más. Se miraron el uno al otro desde donde estaban, igual que cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

—¿Sí, Rey?

—Um, yo… —comenzó ella.

No supo qué hacer ahora que estaba allí, quería acercarse a él, pero no estaba exactamente segura de cómo.

—Ven, siéntate... —la ofreció mientras se movía de debajo de las sábanas y se sentaba en el borde, dejándola espacio.

Rey se dio cuenta entonces de que había mucho espacio en esa cama y se puso más nerviosa por el pensamiento; si se sentaba junto a él la vería temblar y precisamente no quería eso. Sin embargo cuanto más tiempo tardaba ella en sopesar sus opciones, más se preocupaba él, finalmente poniéndose en pie para acercarse a ella.

Sus ojos se parpadearon cuando confirmó que él realmente no vestía gran cosa, dándole una mirada más.

—¿Qué sucede, Rey? —preguntó él, y ante eso, su corazón se rompió.

Luke estaba tan preocupado por ella que Rey no supo cómo manejarlo; nunca había tenido a nadie preocupado por ella o pensando en sus necesidades. Tal vez Finn, pero eso era otra cosa totalmente diferente. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Luke la estaba llevando a sentarse.

Ella suspiró, sentada ahora junto a él sin saber qué hacer consigo misma, con sus manos, o con sus sentimientos por él.

—Luke, yo... no sé por dónde empezar —susurró ella.

Él frunció el ceño haciendo que ella casi sintiera el deseo de salir, no queriendo perturbarle.

—Rey, ¿he sentido que estabas a punto de irte? —Rey sencillamente asintió—. Como te dije, puedes contarme cualquier cosa.

Ella asintió de nuevo sin mirarlo a los ojos, cosa que lo inquietó, así que dejó que su dedo de carne y hueso se posara bajo su barbilla, alzándola, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran. Al instante ambos fueron golpeados por una chispa brillante a través de la fuerza, sobresaltándose al mismo tiempo, aunque la mano de Luke no se alejó, tan solo se movió para posarse en la parte posterior de su cuello, haciendo que escalofríos recorrieran su espalda.

—¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! —dudó ella, y él pudo sentir su pánico.

—Creo que ya sabes lo que ha sido, Rey.

Ella entonces negó con la cabeza, así que él acarició sus mejillas con ambas manos para hacer que se detuviera. Ambos quedaron aturdidos cuando su mano de metal rozó su piel, y Rey no perdió el tiempo, apresurándose en apreciar su tacto. A Luke aún le asombraba el hecho de que ella encontrara el metal atrayente.

Luke la dejó hacerlo hasta que pareció satisfecha y le soltó, entonces ella abrió los ojos apartando la mirada, ruborizada, y él se sonrojó igualmente.

—Yo... lo siento —se disculpó ella.

Él negó con la cabeza queriendo que ella volviera a mirarlo a los ojos, quería que viera cuánto había apreciado su gesto de afecto.

—No lo estés —dijo sencillamente, haciendo que ella se girara hacia él.

Luke alzó entonces sus dedos robóticos rozándolos sobre la piel de su brazo, y ella lo miró a los ojos mientras proseguía, inclinándose hacia él. Luke se inclinó hacia ella igualmente, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, sus frentes estaban unidas.

—Rey... — susurró él.

Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados mientras el contacto se mantuvo, y él la sintió enviarle pensamientos a través de la fuerza, sintiendo que su vínculo se fortalecía suspirando cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ella había intentado decirle. Rey entonces retrocedió, poniéndose nerviosa, poniéndose en pie y dejando caer sus manos. Luke también se levantó cuando ella comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

Era difícil para él verla tan ansiosa, sintiéndolo igualmente a través del vínculo; así que finalmente se interpuso en su camino cuando ella se giró en su dirección, haciendo que terminara en sus brazos.

—Luke, suéltame —susurró ella débilmente.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres en verdad? —contradijo él.

Ella buscó sus ojos un instante antes de dejar que su frente se apoyara contra la suya de nuevo.

—Háblame, Rey.

Ella comenzó a temblar entre sus brazos.

—No... no puedo.

—No tienes por qué, pero _puedes_.

Fue paciente, sabía que la convencería. La sostuvo con un toque más suave y sugerente, moviéndose para susurrarle algo al oído.

—Por favor, padawan, sabes que estoy aquí para ti.

Ella se mordió el labio tratando de no sonreír; adoraba cuando él la llamaba así, y sabía que iba a ceder.

—Luke, yo… —hizo una pausa antes de finalmente decirlo—, ...me he enamorado de ti.

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Luke antes de que alzara el rostro inquieto de Rey, acercándola para besarla profundamente. Ella jadeó entre sus labios, apretándose más junto a él, y tras un momento no pudo evitarlo y lo atrajo hacia la cama, quedando con las rodillas abiertas a ambos lados de su regazo cuando él aterrizó sobre ella. Luke jadeó mientras frotaba contra ella su creciente erección, sonriendo sobre sus labios. Ella había provocado eso en él, y la comprensión la llegó cuando sus labios se movieron juntos, haciendo que de repente no supiera cómo manejar aquella intensidad.

Se apartó rápidamente de él, girándose, sin querer verlo mirarla desde atrás; no quería que la viera así.

—Rey —dijo él suavemente.

Ella negó con la cabeza, apoyándola sobre la mesilla.

—No deberíamos…

Él se acercó, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, susurrando sobre su cuello.

—Pero podríamos.

 **.**

 **Notas de la autora** **(rey_swann)**

 **Las cosas se ponen calientes entre nuestro Maestro favorito y su padawan... ¡al final ha terminado siendo más largo de lo que planeé originalmente! ¡espero que lo disfrutéis!**

 **.**

 **Notas de la traductora** **(Ladylunay)**

 _ **Ojala os haya gustado este primer capítulo tanto como a mí, son dos capitulos (es un two-shot) y el lemon está en el segundo.**_

 _ **Como ya os dije arriba, a mi en lo personal, como persona curiosa que soy, al entrar a leer un fic sobre Rey y Luke no esperaba algo así, pero que puedo deciros… me ha encantado demasiado; desde el momento que lo terminé de leer me volvi fan de la pareja.**_

 _ **Ojala me dejéis un comentario con vuestra opinión y pensamientos, tanto para mí que me he molestado en traducirlo para compartíroslo, como para la autora, que se habrá esforzado en escribirlo. Nos vemos pues en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Un besito, y ya sabéis, reviews son amigos, no comida!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

.

.

Luke la observó, viéndola luchar consigo misma un instante, dejándola decidir, dejándola descubrir que era lo que quería, sosteniéndola en sus brazos sin querer dejarla ir. No estaba seguro de que haría consigo mismo si finalmente ella no quisiera lo mismo también.

—¿Cómo podría decirte alguna vez que no? —dijo ella soltando un suspiro tembloroso, volviéndose hacia él mientras una pequeña sonrisa tímida aparecía en su rostro.

Sus labios se encontraron de inmediato en un beso abrasador, y Rey lo sorprendió nuevamente presionándolo sobre la cama. Luke entonces soltó un gemido, cayendo con un ruido sordo con ella en sobre él una vez más, y Rey tiró de su cinturón distrayéndolo con sus labios, hasta que él se dio cuenta y fue capaz de sacarlo por completo.

—No tenemos que... — comenzó a decir Luke cuando una ligera preocupación comenzó a nublar el deseo reflejado en su rostro.

Una mirada triste se dibujó la cara de Rey al oírlo, definitivamente confusa.

—Oh… —susurró ella—, no me quieres... de esa forma —finalizó e intentó alejarse de él de nuevo, pero él no la dejó, su corazón doliendo, ya que ella claramente lo estaba malinterpretando.

—Rey, amor, eso no podría estar más alejado de la verdad —enfatizó Luke besándola profunda e intensamente—. Te deseo. Pero quiero que sepas que no tenemos por que hacer el amor ahora mismo; no esta noche si no estás preparada.

Rey le sonrió brillantemente entonces.

—Gracias pero... —interrumpió ella, moviéndose seductoramente sobre sus caderas—, ¿qué parte hay de mí que no te parece que esté lista para ti?

Luke le devolvió la sonrisa inclinándose para besarla. Sus palabras habían provocado un incendio en él que no había sentido durante tanto tiempo… y ella se sorprendió por la cantidad de lujuria en sus ojos al alzar sus ojos y mirarlo, pues nunca pensó que un hombre la desearía, y mucho menos un hombre como Luke. Era tan sabio… y el día en que se conocieron, tenía un aspecto tan regio…

¿Qué podría desear un hombre como él de una chatarrera que no tenía nada en la vida?

Luke entonces sintió sus preocupaciones a través de su vínculo, pasando una mano tranquilizadora por su espalda antes de retirarse hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, mirándola profundamente.

—También me he enamorado de ti, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —dijo—, si hay alguien que no es digno aquí, soy yo, y no te atrevas a protestar porque esa es la verdad. Pero… dejemos de pensar esas cosas y disfrutemos de esto.

Ella se detuvo un instante, pero solo un momento, porque realmente él tenía razón. Mucha. Sus labios volvieron a estar en los suyos en un instante moviéndose y bajando cada vez más, y mientras lo besaba iba dejando un rastro sobre su piel, abriendo su túnica, y él la detuvo con una sonrisa.

—No duraré, cariño, no si vas tan lejos ya —dijo.

Podía ser que Rey nunca hubiera hecho algo como eso antes, pero entendió a qué se refería, ruborizándose cuando él la ayudó a ponerse en pie, recostándola después sobre la cama, haciendo que yaciera sobre las almohadas. Ella lo observó entonces con profunda curiosidad mientras él se quitaba la túnica, dejándola caer al suelo, mordiéndose los labios mientras eso sucedía ante sus ojos, justo delante de ella; y se sintió atrapada bajo su mirada mientras él se deslizaba bajo las mantas y se movía para quedar sobre ella.

Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo en un beso abrasador y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él pasara una mano bajo su pequeña camisa de dormir para poner a prueba sus límites; sin embargo, con él, Rey no parecía tenerlos, así que él continuó, alzando la fina prenda sobre su cabeza revelando su hermoso cuerpo.

Luke notó su timidez rápidamente y antes de que ella pudiera cubrirse con los brazos se inclinó para besarla, uniendo su pecho con el de ella. No podía mirarla si estaban unidos, sintiendo el uno la piel del otro.

—¿Quieres que continúe, Rey? —dijo él rozando su cuello con la nariz, mordisqueándolo.

—Sí —murmuró ella suavemente, embriagada por su toque.

Pero él no se movió mucho, apenas lo justo para dejar marcas un poco más bajas, donde sobre su cuello se unía con la clavícula… sin embargo quería probar algo.

Deslizando su mano derecha, mecánica, sobre la suave piel de su abdomen, tanteó el terreno para ver si ella estaba bien con un toque aún más bajo. Un dedo metálico se coló por la cintura de los pequeños pantaloncillos que llevaba, y ella jadeó cuando rozó sus resbaladizos pliegues. Al principio, cuando se conocieron, él había esperado que ella ignorara su mano de metal, incluso que le provocara rechazo, nunca soñó que ella pudiera estar realmente excitada por eso. Así que se esforzó para moverlos donde la trajera el mayor placer.

—...mas...— rogó ella entre jadeos ahogados, notándola más húmeda a cada minuto, aunque en realidad él no pudiera sentirlo con su tacto de momento.

Ella soltó otro suspiro entonces, sujetándole la mano quieta en ese lugar, indicándole que lo que la estaba haciendo justo allí era perfecto; y sus jadeos continuaron durante unos minutos más, hasta que él sacó su mano, dejándola añorando la presión perfecta que estaba ejerciendo dentro. Luke hacía que su cuerpo hormigueara en todas direcciones, subiendo por su cuerpo, saboreando su clavícula con la boca de nuevo.

Y Rey se retorció ligeramente bajo de él, aferrándose a sus brazos, tratando de acercarlo, haciendo que él riera entre dientes mientras ella gemía, comenzando a depositar besos sobre sus pechos, deteniéndose para suavemente soplar aire cálido sobre sus ya duros pezones. Ella lo observó hacer, mientras él, que la notaba tan vulnerable, introducía uno de sus pechos en su boca, dejando toda su atención allí por el momento, antes de decidir pasar al otro. Rey, que claramente estaba disfrutándolo, le hacía sentir placer a él igualmente, por la forma en que su cuerpo se frotó contra el suyo mientras se movía debajo de él.

Finalmente él se alzó al sentir que ella le pasaba los dedos por el cabello, y sus ojos se encontraron. Subió dejando un rastro de besos suaves sobre su pecho, hasta que sus labios se encontraron de nuevo en un beso que ella devolvió.

Entonces él la envió un último pensamiento a través de la fuerza.

 _¿Estás segura?_

Y ella le sonrió dulcemente, asintiendo.

Dejó un último beso antes de moverse para quitarse la poca ropa que le quedaba, desprendiéndose ella su pequeña prenda restante detrás de él. Cuando él se giró, ella estaba totalmente desnuda ya, mordiendo sus labios, y él no pudo evitar jadear por la visión. Ella dedujo que esa era una buena señal, resistiendo pues la necesidad de esconderse bajo las sábanas.

—¿Rey?—llamó él haciendo que ella se sentara, envolviéndola con su brazo mecánico, pasándolo alrededor de su cintura mientras con la otra acariciaba su mejilla—. ¿Soy yo... es esta tu primera vez?

Ella evitó su mirada un instante, asintiendo finalmente, cuando el repentino rubor se desvaneció de su rostro.

—¿Eso cambia las cosas? —dudó ella, preocupada

—¡No, por supuesto que no! —respondió él—. Padawan, me honra de que pienses en mí de esa forma, que te me entregues así.

Rey entonces sonrió pícaramente, girándose para besarlo.

—¿Qué estás esperando entonces? —dijo.

Su miembro tiró ante esa sencilla frase y supo que era el momento; tendió a Rey sobre la cama, quedando recostada sobre su espalda haciendo que jadeara sorprendida. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los del otro mientras se posicionaba sobre ella.

—Seré lo más suave que pueda —prometió, y ella le hizo saber que lo entendía, besándolo.

Frotar la punta contra sus pliegues pareció excitarla mientras se preparaba para seguir empujando, y Rey gimió cuando finalmente él se deslizó sobre su entrada y se movió, entrando en ella más y más, lentamente hasta detenerse por completo. Después se detuvo, dejándola que se acostumbrara a él, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras mientras permanecían quietos. Finalmente, después de unos momentos, ella le hizo saber que quería que continuara.

Él se movió suavemente al principio, y ella jadeó cuando se deslizó hasta el final lo más que pudo, deteniéndose nuevamente para dejarla encontrar placer y superara cualquier dolor que pudiera sentir.

—Siento si te he... —comenzó a decir él.

—No, no lo has hecho... —negó ella, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza—, es solo que… me gusta sentirte conmigo… tan cerca...

Él sonrió con sinceridad y se besaron de nuevo antes de que ella le suplicara que se moviera, y él supo que la parte placentera definitivamente estaba pesando más en ella. Después la envistió, y, envestida a envestida ambos se acercaron a sus límites. El momento fue tan asombroso que ninguno de los dos había conocido o experimentado algo así.

Ambos supieron que eran mejores juntos.

Ambos sabían que estaban en su mejor momento, juntos.

Una unión así era la clave para fortalecer esa conexión.

* * *

Horas más tarde, después de que Luke se derramara dentro de ella mientras gritaba su nombre, yacían enredados sobre la cama, disfrutando del calor del otro, la forma en que sus cuerpos encajan perfectamente, incluso cuando ya no estaban en pleno acto.

—Eres preciosa —susurró él mientras la apretaba a su lado.

Todavía estaba desnuda y no podía creer que aún estuviera allí con él.

—No tienes que decir eso —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño mientras pasaba un dedo por los pelos del pecho.

—Lo digo porque es cierto, Rey.

Y Rey se sonrojó, dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y él sonrió entonces, estirando ligeramente su cuello para besarla antes de volver a acurrucarse juntos. Tal vez si la habitación no fuera tan tranquila y no fueran los dos únicos en la isla, podría no haberla oído susurrarle.

—No sabía que había tanta felicidad en toda la galaxia.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Rey sonrió soñolienta a Luke sabiendo que no habría entrenamiento Jedi ese día.

Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y se acurrucó a su lado volviendo a entrar en su suave calor hasta que ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente despiertos para otra ronda de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Durante todo el día se quedaron bajo de las mantas y sobre ellas y debajo y encima del otro. No hicieron más que fortalecer su vínculo aquel día, y aquella noche, después de separarse lo suficiente como para cenar, Rey prometió que al día siguiente volverían a entrenar con normalidad, como siempre.

Sin embargo, pasaron varios días antes de que pudieran incluso soñar con salir de la cama, tanto así que Luke incluso intentó separarlos una noche, jurándose que tenían que entrenar por la mañana. Fue apenas una hora antes que llamó a su puerta, haciéndola saber que no podía seguir con esta tortura en particular. Fue la primera noche que pasó en su propia cama, en lugar de en la de él, mucho más grande.

—No funcionará, que lo sepas —había dicho ella, sonriendo mientras él la besaba el cuello, al tomar en su mano una cuchara.

Él se había reído cálidamente en su oído.

—Ya lo sé —susurró, derrotado—, pero, Rey, debemos completar pronto tu entrenamiento.

—Lo sé, y no es que no quiera, simplemente es que no sé cómo dejar tus brazos.

Él había suspirado, y ella se preocupó de que él se estuviera arrepintiendo de su relación. Ella lo sintió, y al segundo él cerró su vínculo por un momento para que ella no pudiera sentir sus pensamientos. No podría hacerlo ni aunque quisiera, no habían llegado tan lejos en su entrenamiento, pero Rey entró en pánico, sin querer saber cómo se sentiría el que él la alejara.

 _Luke... vuelve a mí_ —rogó a través de la fuerza, y él dejó caer su muro de inmediato, acercándola hacia sí.

Rey entonces suspiró aliviada, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos sus metálicos.

—Lo lamento —se había disculpado él, al pasar un momento.

Ella se giró entonces para besarlo y le hizo saber que le perdonaba.

* * *

La madrugada llegó rápidamente y a Rey no le gustó despertarse sin Luke, pero sabía que tenía que prepararse para su día, lejos de ella. Esta era otra de las razones por la que entendía las viejas costumbres de los apegos prohibidos, aunque estaba agradecida de que Luke no creyera en esa práctica, igual que en tantas otras. Sintió el aire fresco que entraba por la ventana, tomando la decisión de vestirse, arreglándose en un instante y tomando una fruta en la mano, saliendo a buscar a Luke a la colina.

Él estaba meditando cuando ella se acercó, y cuando se giró para mirarla casi pudo jurar que le escuchó soltar una maldición susurrada cuando sus ojos la recorrieron. Seguramente no fuera por sus cortos pantaloncillos de color canela y su pequeña camisa gris que revelaba su liso abdomen.

—Buenos días —saludó ella, mordiéndose el labio.

No estaba segura de si debía o no llamarlo "maestro", así que lo dejó así.

—Buenos días —respondió él—, creo que he decidido lo que debes aprender ahora, lo cual será definitivamente más fácil, ya que ambos sabemos ahora que confías en mí.

Y sonrió mientras soltaba una risita, como siempre, tenía buen sentido del humor.

—He estado postergándolo —añadió—, pero creo que ya estás lista.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué es?

—Cierra los ojos, Rey —pidió él.

Ella se sonrojó, obedeciendo mientras su curiosidad llegaba a su punto máximo, y sintió que él se posicionaba detrás suyo. Luke nunca llegó a tocar su piel, pero ella sintió un paño suave ser atado alrededor de su cabeza.

—Ábrelos —ordenó—. ¿Ves algo?

—No.

—Bien.

—Extiende la mano.

Entonces posó la espada laser en la palma de su mano y vio cómo sus dedos se cerraban alrededor de la base. Una vez que sintió que él se había alejado, escuchó los ruidos de una máquina, casi como si Bb-8 rodara cerca de ella.

—Esto es una prueba, Rey —escuchó la voz de Luke hablarla desde lejos—. ¿Cuánto puedes sentir a través de la fuerza? un Jedi puede sentir los movimientos de su rival antes de derribarlo. ¿Puedes tu?

Orgullosamente, vio cómo ella desvió golpe tras golpe sin dejar escapar uno. Debía admitir que Rey era mejor en esto que lo que él había sido en su entrenamiento con Obi-wan, y el pensamiento se sintió agridulce. Se preguntó entonces con qué frecuencia podría hacer que ella practicara ese ejercicio; le encantó verla así, con el cabello volando libre, su hermoso cuerpo en esos pantalones cortos y su piel expuesta por encima de la cintura.

La sensación de mirarla mientras se movía con rapidez, el aliento entrecortado y el fuego que sabía que ocultaban sus dulces ojos marrones era increíble.

Podría observarla hacer eso todo el día.

* * *

Casi al ponerse el sol, Luke dijo que se volvía para hacer la cena, y que el entrenamiento había terminado por ese día; y al llegar la joven anunció que se iba a dar un baño. Sin embargo ambos sabían lo que realmente querían decirse el uno al otro. Los dos habían sentido la tensión durante el entrenamiento, y Rey supo que no podrían seguir así.

Sus cenas eran por norma general muy casuales, y ahora que estaban juntos ella no tenía reparos en aparecer en camisón; sabía que a él no le importaría y que probablemente vestiría similar. Sonrió al verlo en la mesa exactamente como esperaba.

—Siéntate, Rey —dijo él, y ella estiró la mano para tocarlo.

Su necesidad de él vibró cálidamente cuando sus manos se rozaron, su vínculo en la fuerza brillando, sus ojos se iluminaron y él no pudo evitar sonreírla.

—Rey, tenemos que hablar.

—Lo sé —asintió ella.

—Hoy ha sido nuestro primer entrenamiento desde…

—¿Qué hicimos el amor? —sugirió ella.

Luke trató de luchar contra el rubor de sus mejillas, fallando miserablemente.

—Sí, y no estoy seguro de cómo ha ido —admitió—. Francamente, no estoy seguro si se como ser tu maestro ya.

—Luke, te respeto.

—Ya lo sé, pero escúchame, Rey —continuó Luke—, creo que debemos ajustar algunas de las cosas que habíamos pactado originalmente.

Ella asintió, demostrándole que estaba escuchando mientras sostenía su mano con fuerza.

—Creo que deberíamos retrasar nuestro regreso.

—De acuerdo —asintió ella coincidiendo.

—¿De verdad? —dudó él, sorprendido—, ¿no estás enfadada?

—¡Claro que no! ¿pasar más tiempo aquí, contigo? —sonrió ella—, claro que estoy de acuerdo con eso.

—Aparte, no creo que debas llamarme "maestro" ya —y añadió—, …a menos que quieras.

Y Rey no se perdió el brillo travieso en sus ojos cuando dijo la palabra _maestro_. Cada vez que la llamaba padawan, él se sentía sucio, y le resultaría mas sencillo entrenarla si no utilizaban sus títulos durante el entrenamiento.

—Muy bien, veré qué puedo hacer —sonrió ella—. ¿Podemos comer ya? ¡muero de hambre!

* * *

Después de la cena y después de que jugaran y se perdieran con conversaciones que no involucraban nada que tuviera que ver con los Jedi, Luke decidió lavar los platos él solo y dejar a Rey libre para que hiciera lo que deseara, lo que pensó que por lógica seria dormir.

Sintiéndose audaz, ella se acercó a él para besarlo en la mejilla antes de susurrar.

—Sí, _maestro_ Luke.

El plato que él tenía en las manos cayó en el agua y salpicó, pero ni reparó en ello, aturdido mientras ella se alejaba; y de alguna manera había previsto lo que encontraría en su cama, por lo que no fue una sorpresa que su rutina nocturna terminara más rápido de lo habitual.

Luke contuvo el aliento al abrir la puerta de su dormitorio y encontrar a Rey tumbada en su cama, tan solo con una manta cubriendo su cuerpo y el paño ciego que habían usado durante el entrenamiento atado sobre sus ojos con un propósito completamente diferente ahora. De pronto se vio a si mismo ansioso por ver lo que ella planeaba, así que se quitó la túnica al instante y se sentó en el borde de la cama, arrastrándose hacia ella.

—Veo que has encontrado otro uso para mis métodos de entrenamiento, padawan —dijo con voz ronca.

Ella se estremeció al oírlo, notando la lujuria pasar por su voz.

—¿Cuáles son exactamente tus intenciones?

Ella le sonrió.

—Antes estabas en lo cierto con lo de que podría predecir los movimientos de un rival —sonrió ella de nuevo—, no veo nada, _maestro_... pongámosme a prueba de nuevo…

Ella le sintió inclinarse, sabiendo de inmediato que iba a besarla, y tan pronto como sus labios se separaron, bloqueó sus pensamientos para ella en buena medida. No podía creer que la tuviera así frente a él. Ella le estaba dando todo lo que quería en este momento y más, se sentía como el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Usando la fuerza retiró lentamente la manta, dejando la mitad de su cuerpo a la vista, exponiendo sus pechos y abdomen, que se elevaba en rápida sucesión, mostrando su nerviosismo. No estaba nerviosa por estar así con él, tan solo se sentía insegura al no saber si él disfrutaría de eso.

Si tan solo supiera.

Pasando un dedo de su mano izquierda alrededor de la redondez de su pezón derecho, ella jadeó cuando él tuvo cuidado de no tocarla con los pliegues de su dedo; quería asegurarse de que estuviera sorprendida por sus actos, y por los sonidos que estaba haciendo, sin duda lo estaba. Después, cambió de rastreo el otro con su apéndice de metal también pasando ese dedo por su pecho, provocándola, rozando después en sus caderas, donde la manta aún cubría su área más sensible.

—Luke… —logró articular ella—, ...necesito…

Él tan solo pudo reír cálidamente, inclinándose hasta tomar un pezón perfecto en la boca, dejando que su lengua empapara la piel para después de tomarlo suavemente entre sus dientes. Y cuando lo dejó atrás Rey gritó desesperada, a lo que él respondió dejando besos por su abdomen; mas cuando alcanzó su cintura se detuvo, moviéndose hacia arriba para besarla profundamente mientras le quitaba la venda de los ojos.

—Por mucho que me haya gustado esto —enfatizó agitando la tela oscura—, deseo mirarte a los ojos mientras hacemos el amor.

Ella sonrió tímidamente entonces, asintiendo mientras él colocaba la tela sobre la mesilla de noche. Se acomodó bajo las sábanas moviéndose contra ella, haciendo que ambos soltaran ruidos placenteros y finalmente Luke enlazó sus dedos, besándola tiernamente antes de presionar la punta de su dureza contra ella. Pronto estuvieron moviéndose juntos con el nombre del otro saliendo de sus labios.

Más tarde esa noche, mientras yacían enredados Rey lo miró, soñadora.

—Antes dijiste que deberíamos quedarnos aquí más tiempo — comentó—, ¿de donde salió esa idea?

Luke suspiró mientras pasaba su mano metálica por su espalda amorosamente. Nunca la mentiría, ¿por qué habría de ser diferente esa vez?

—Motivos egoístas —respondió finalmente, y ella lo entendió.

No se enfadó por la respuesta, pues en realidad ella también quería estar a solas con él tanto tiempo como pudieran.

—No deberíamos —añadió él.

Y ella le sonrió radiante.

—Pero podríamos.

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora (LadyLunay) \- **

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega esta historia. Me ha gustado mucho traducirla, ojala os haya gustado.**

 **Realmente mi corazoncillo siempre va a ser Reylo, pero con sinceridad, le veo mucho potencial a esta pareja; tal vez porque la dinámica entre maestro y alumna me gusta muchisimo como concepto, desde siempre.**

 **Ah! mi corazon llora por Luke. Debo ser de las pocas que les gustó su papel oscuro y roto en The Last Jedi. Necesito mas de el. Now.**

 **¿Me dejais vuestra opinion? curiosa o lo que sea, siempre se agradece una palabra. Reviews son amigos, no comida. ;)**

 **Un beso.**


End file.
